


Blinded

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fighting, Guilt, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Mission Gone Wrong, Sadness, True Love, avenger mission, love is limitless, reader major injury, supportive sam wilson boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: What happens when a reader who can heal themselves is unable to heal themselves after a life altering injury. Sam Wilson will be there no matter what.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Kudos: 10





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and on my period. No one judge me.

It was just supposed to be a normal grab and go kind of mission but as an Avenger you should have known better. One minute you were kicking ass then next thing you knew you’d been cut off from your team and cornered into some sort of sick experimental room. 

“We’ve got you now little girl,” the taller agent sneered. 

You looked around for a way out but saw nothing but an airduct that you were sure you would not be able to fit through. 

“Yeah, well my boyfriend will be here any minute to kick your ass,” you bluffed. 

“Y/n, are you in trouble?” You heard Sam Wilson’s voice through your ear piece, the concern in his voice.

“I seem to have gotten myself into a tight spot.”

“On my way,” Sam promised. “Just hold on.”

“He won’t get to you in time,” the shorter one grinned. 

They looked at each other as they quickly fled the room locking you inside. You rushed to the door, now terrified at the thought of what they were going to do to you. You tried kicking down the door, but it seemed to be made of reinforced steel.

“Sam, I am going to need you to come a little quicker,” you watched as the scumbags pushed a button, cackling at whatever they had just done to you. 

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” Sam’s voice was urgent.

You heard the air hiss as it began to fill with a pink mist, instinctively you covered your mouth as you watched the room become pink.

“Sam, they let out some kind of chemical,” you coughed. 

It hurt to breathe, and move, you felt as if your entire body was set aflame, everything burned. You couldn’t hear yourself, but you began to scream from the pain. 

“Y/n!” Sam yelled for a response.

You couldn’t hear him; all you could think about was the pain. You passed out, you weren’t sure if it was from the pain or the gas.

“Y/n, baby, please wake up,” Sam pleaded.

“Sam, we have to go NOW!” Bucky shot at every agent he could see.

Sam picked you up carrying you in his arms as the three of you fled.

Sam hooked you up to every medical device he could think of to keep you alive. “FASTER!” Sam screamed at Bucky.

“I swear I am going as fast as this thing will go,” Bucky calmly spoke understanding the stress Sam was under, Bucky was worried too.

“Stark, we are ten minutes away be ready,” Bucky ordered. 

It was serious when Tony Stark himself didn’t give a witty comeback to being ordered around.

Bucky landed the jet, Sam was already pulling you out before Bucky could put down the ramp. Bruce, Tony, and Dr. Chang were already waiting on the tarmac with supplies in their hands. 

“What was the chemical agent she inhaled?” Dr. Chang asked. 

“I don’t know.” Sam frowned. 

“How long was she around the chemical?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long ago did she inhale it?”

“I don’t know! Stop asking me questions I can’t answer and just fucking help her already!” Sam shouted. 

The three rushed you into the medical ward. You felt yourself start to wake up. “Sam,” you cried out be he couldn’t hear you as the doors to the room closed in front of him. 

They moved you off of the gurney and onto the table. “Sam,” you cried out with what little energy you had. You couldn’t move and everything felt hot.

You screamed in agony.

“Y/n, I need you to calm down,” Tony did his best to soothe you. 

“I want Sam,” you cried. 

“Sam is right on the other side of those doors.” Bruce told you. “He can’t come in right now as to not risk an infection.

“Sam!” You screamed as loud as your chemical filled lungs would allow. 

Sam came barging through the doors. Bucky grabbed onto him pulling him back out. 

“You can’t go in there,” Bucky growled.

“She needs me,” the tears fell from Sam’s eyes. “This is all my fault. I didn’t protect her when she needed me, I should have been there she needed me, and I should have been there. She needs me.” 

“She is going to be okay. This isn’t your fault. She won’t blame you.”

“Sam,” you sobbed as Tony shoved a needle full of sedative into you flushing it into your system. 

Sam paced outside your room, unable to sit for more than thirty seconds as they worked on you for the next four hours. Sam never left, impatiently waiting to hear anything from anyone. 

Eventually Stark and Banner walked out. “She is still sleeping but you can see her.” Bruce told him with a frown. “However, there is something you need to know.”

Sam’s heart fell into his stomach. “What?”

“Her healing abilities have been damaged which means this maybe a slow recovery. Until we can heal the part of her that lets her heal herself then she will have to do it the old fashion way in the meantime.”

Sam nodded, “Okay what else?”

“She can’t see, her eyes, whatever the gas was, burned her eyes. They should heal over time especially when she can use her abilities again, but we can’t know for sure,” Tony explained. 

Sam felt numb, he nodded letting them know he understood. As calmly as possible he made his way inside the room, his tactical gear still on. He watched as you began to stir.

“Sam?” You croaked weakly. 

“I’m right here baby,” Sam reassured you grabbing ahold of your hand. 

You sobbed, “I can’t see you.”

“I know baby, but I am right here.”

“I can’t see you,” you repeated.

“It’s going to be okay,” Sam was grateful you couldn’t see him because he was sure he looked as broken as he felt. 

“The tears streamed down your face, “Why can’t I see you?”

“Tony and Bruce said the gas caused severe irritation to your retinas and it caused some damage but they said as soon as they fix the part of you that can heal yourself then you should be able to see again,” Sam’s hand tightened around yours.

“What if they don’t?” Your voice defeated. 

Sam took a deep breath, “We will cross that bridge if it comes.”

You sobbed harder, “Do you still love me? I’m so sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry? I’m the one who failed you,” Sam’s voice cracked. “I don’t care if you can never see again, I will always love you no matter what.”

“I’ll fix me. I’ll do whatever it takes,” you tugged on Sam since you couldn’t see him, you wanted him as close to you as possible. 

Sam pulled away, “I’m dirty.”

“Please.”

“Okay, give me a second.”

You heard the sound of belts and weapons being removed and set on the floor. Sam carefully tucked the blanket around you to create a barrier between you and his dirty clothes before climbing into the small hospital bed, it was a tight fit, but you made it work. 

You pressed your face into his chest, “I love you.”

Sam stroked your hair, “I love you too.” He kissed the top of your head. “No matter what happens.”

The next three months had been the hardest. The physical therapy, the training, the healing, and all of the special treatments. I took so much time and effort and Sam was with you for every second of it. Your eyesight slowly started to improve to where you could start seeing shapes but Tony said that your eyesight should fully recover in time. 

You woke up one morning and you could feel yourself start to heal. You pushed it through your body, smiling as you used your powers once again. You felt Sam stir next to you, opening your eyes you could once again see. You felt the tears well up in your eyes, you could see him again. 

“Morning baby,” Sam buried his face into your neck. 

“When did you get this scar?” You traced the freshly made scar on his cheek.

“I got it from Bucky while sparring.” Sam quickly shot up, his eyes wide open. “You can see.”

You grinned, “I can see.”

Sam kissed you, “This is great news.”

“So, you still love me?” You teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hey! I saw that.” You laughed. 

“I would love you no matter what,” Sam reached inside his bedside drawer.

“Promise?” You asked. 

Sam handed you a box with a ring, “I promise,” he smiled.


End file.
